The Delta Cross
by Kyougeki
Summary: After the fifth defeat of Sigma, something terrible has happened. The greatest evil yet has come into existance, and with a reploid body of immense power. Earth's only hope rests in an unknown warrior; unknown even to himself.
1. Default Chapter

The Delta Cross  
By: Kyougeki  
-Intro  
  
It had been 2 years since the fifth defeat of Sigma. The world had  
been more peaceful than normal, with few Mavericks causing destruction.  
Zero had been rescued by X, and the two hunters enjoyed celebration and  
a time of rest. Unfortunately, peace would not last for long.  
  
When Sigma was destroyed, the "Sigma" virus mutated and he found himself   
alive again. This time, however, the virus split into two, like a cell   
during mitosis. Sigma was unaware of this, and went into planning for  
his next seige. This radical viral mutation eventually formed into a   
conciousness that called itself Delta. It sought out to find a body worthy  
of it's presence, and eventually found one, an experimental prototype  
Reploid of immense potential power, and no AI program. The development team  
had just fused some experimental weapons of destruction far more advanced  
than Sigma's weaponry.  
  
This self-evolved program, spawned into pure evil, fused itself into the  
brain of the Reploid, thus giving it life. Delta began formulating a plan.  
As Sigma, he suffered many defeats. Now as the offspring of the evil Reploid,  
Delta vowed to destroy any and all Maverick Hunter forces. Especially the   
two directly responsible for the many Maverick downfalls. X and Zero.  
  
"When hope is lost and life is grim, an unknown warrior shall rise from  
the ashes of defeat and battle the evil that controls the Earth."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1- The Heros' Return  
  
"...and the scene here today is that of a frenzy. Two Maverick Hunters, Mega  
Man X and Zero, have just returned from a long and intense battle. As you   
may know, X and Zero are the hunters responsible for stopping Sigma, a known  
Maverick terrorist, and his many attempts at taking over Earth. For more   
information on the Maverick Wars, log on to our recent history website at..."  
  
A huge party was thrown by Maverick Hunter HQ, and it seemed like everyone   
was invited. Celebrities and Politicians alike were mingling, each giving   
their views on the recent battles. There was food by the truckload, and   
drinks to boot. Music blared in tolerable levels, and everyone there seemed  
genuinely happy. Only, the blond-haired guest of honor was nowhere to be  
found.  
  
X mingled, as he did at all parties, polietly chatting and occasionally   
taking a drink of his soda(he generally disliked alcholol). After a while,  
he became restless, and wanted to find Zero. So quietly, he snuck out the   
back door of the Main Office of HQ(it was decorated for the party), and the   
black-haired guest of honor disappeared from the party.  
  
Zero sighed. After all he'd seen and done over the past few months, he was  
in no mood to party. As if on cue, the single horrific image of the bloody  
aftermath of that great battle flashed in his mind, accompanied by the   
wretched feeling of sickness that always came with it. He quickly shook his  
head, trying desparately to remove the awful memory from his mind.  
  
"Where is he...", thought X. He searched for his friend, seeking the refuge   
that talking to Zero brought. His search brought him to the top of a 200 foot  
tall warehouse. Upon reaching the top, he saw Zero, sullenly looking up at   
the sky. X took a deep breath, and then spoke.  
  
"Hey. Whatcha doin up here, Zero?"  
  
Zero, slightly suprised, looked over at X, smiling slightly. "Nothing much.  
Just thinking..."  
  
X climbed up onto the roof and walked towards his friend. "You do know that a party is   
party is goin on right now, don't you?" X spoke in a light-hearted voice in  
the hopes of cheering up his friend. It came to no avail. "I couldn't survive  
a party right now", spoke Zero with conviction in his voice.  
  
X's mood darkened upon those words reacing his ears. He knew all too well   
what Zero meant. "Zero, it wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway."  
They both noted the irony of X giving such a speech.  
  
"Look, I'll make you a deal." Zero looked at X as he spoke.  
  
"You and I go down to that party, and we have one hell of a time. Then tomor-  
row, we'll both work this thing out, alright?" X was hoping he would agree.  
Diving into such memories tonight was not something he wished to do.  
  
Zero smirked. "Alright. You win, X." They both sighed. "Besides, they're   
probably missing me, since I AM the life of the party". X chuckled, glad that  
they could finally relax. But deep down, even during the party, both hunters  
had a strange sense of foreboding. It was almost like someone was telling   
them, "You know it's not over yet." 


	2. The Fall of the Hunters

Chapter 2-  
The Maverick Ressurection  
  
3 weeks passed and X and Zero returned from an enjoyably uneventful vacation.   
Things were finally getting back to normal. In fact, Dr. Cain encouraged the two   
to get into their normal training routine. Zero's constant nightmares didn't help,  
though.   
"Don't think you'll ever see X again!"  
"No! Leave me alone!"  
Zero was blasted back once again by the fierce, but hidden reploid. Zero seemed   
completely overpowered by this unknown figure.  
"You know that X cannot do the job of protecting the people of Earth for long by himself.  
Soon, he will fall!"  
"No!!!!"  
Zero exploded out of his bed, heart racing, mind full of chaotic thoughts, and a sense   
of foreboding growing stronger by the minute in his heart. He asked himself, "Why am I   
feeling this way?", but he could find no answer.  
  
X's recovery was much quicker and easier to deal with. However, he felt bad for his ever-  
distant friend. X knew that Zero's loss of Iris continued to plague him to no ends, and   
was even worse now. Somehow, X felt that Zero's pain was yet to be over, however, and Dr.   
Cain soon confirmed that very fact.  
  
"Good afternoon," said Cain. Both X and Zero were present, and both respectfully saluted.  
Cain nodded, saying, "We've got a problem. Intelligence reports indicate that Maverick   
activity has increased more than normal. I may be jumping the gun of sorts, but I think  
that it can mean only one thing..."  
  
"Sigma!" Both reploids came to the same conclusion at the same time. "Why does that guy  
continue to haunt the Earth?!", said Zero.  
  
Cain nodded, saying, "Well, we must find him. We believe that he may be building his forces  
already, but we are having trouble locating his base. He is taking things very carefully   
this time. I've got some groups searching for him, but all we can really do is wait and  
see what happens when he shows himself."  
  
For hours, the two war-stricken reploids simply thought about what Cain said. Neither spoke,  
they simply were dead to the world. Eventuall, X snapped out of the trance, and went to speak  
with Zero. They both talked about the last war, and an outpouring of emotion occured. Zero  
did indeed feel better, but could not shake the sense of foreboding. However, in his mind,   
it was simply bad nerves, and didn't tell X.  
  
When people think back on things that they did earlier on in their lives, they sometimes   
begin to question thier decisions. Zero would eventually do this very thing. However, he   
would conclude that nothing could have stopped what was destined to occur. Regardless of   
his decision to omit the foreboding in his talks with X, he knew that he was powerless  
to stop the coming events. And it would prove to haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
The next few hours would prove to be almost sheer chaos for anyone involved in the Maverick   
Wars. Sigma launched an assault consisting of thousands of Mavericks, and of course, Dr. Cain   
sent the Maverick Hunters to stop him. For a while, it was simply an all out war. What happened  
next was the start of a new era. One of terror. One of change.  
  
High above the gathered Mavericks and Hunters, a lone Reploid flew over the battle. He was simply  
watching the battle, observing both sides. He smiled deviously, and in an instant, he flew into  
the fray, faster than could be imagined. A split second before touching the ground, he changed  
directions and was flying straight over the ground. He pulled a beam sabre from his back and  
began to wreak havoc on anything that got in his way. This reploid warrior fought with the power  
and finess of a master swordsman, and soon everyone stopped fighting once they realised they  
were being destroyed by someone else. Once the battle paused, this mysterious reploid flew up  
a few feet over the middle of the battlefield. The words he would momentarily speak would be   
forever etched in the people's minds.  
  
"Mavericks, you were always evenly matched with the Hunters. I guess that's why you always were  
in a stalemate in battle. But then, your leader is a bit on the cocky side." Sigma growled,   
wondering what kind of insane fool would ever dare badmouth him. As he prepared his blaster, the  
reploid spoke again. "Don't even think about it, Sigma. I was simply stating facts. You have   
never crossed me, so don't start now....And you, X and Zero....always fighting Sigma, always   
ruining his plans.....well, that's about to change. I will no longer allow you to meddle in my  
affairs." Upon this, everyone was sent into a confusion.   
  
"I can see that everyone is confused. I shall attempt to ease this confusion." He then looked   
directly at Sigma, and the piercing stare Sigma recieved caused him to shiver slightly, but  
uncontrollably. "Sigma, I am you. I came from you. I know everything you know, I have all of   
your strengths, and none of your weaknesses. I am also stronger than anyone here in this battle-  
field. This conciousness, coupled with this unstoppable body, has made me greater than all of  
you. I am declaring myself the new ruler of this planet. It will be made official very soon."  
  
He shifted his focus to X and Zero, who were standing by each other. "You all shall know, without  
a doubt, that your leader, now and forever, is Delta." He then spoke to the Mavericks, "All those  
who are on my side, who know I am the ruler, who will follow my every command, may step aside  
right now. All those opposed may stay there." The Mavericks looked at Sigma, and with no small   
effort, he looked back at them and nodded.  
  
"Good idea, Sigma. Now, the rest of you will be my first example. Remember, people, that this is  
what happens when you oppose me." From there, Delta fell to the ground, landing perfectly. He   
looked at his adversaries, and with unheard of speed, he launched a deadly assault upon the   
Hunters. Slash after slash, blast after blast, Delta wiped out the Hunters in a matter of   
minutes. X, Zero, and a few others, upon seeing the hoplessness of the battle, escaped to   
try and formulate a new plan. Most of all, Zero felt sick at what had happened, and what he felt.  
He knew something was coming, and he didn't even try to stop it.   
  
Delta felt good, he'd made a fearful first impression on the world, and had, in a matter of an   
hour, overwelmed both the Mavericks and the Maverick Hunters. And he had the remaining Mavericks  
under his control. Yes, the future looks good, indeed, thought Delta. One thing was for sure,   
the things to come were sure to be...interesting, to say the least. 


	3. A Lost Warrior's Tale

Chapter 3-  
A Lost Warrior's Tale  
  
To some in this advanced technological marvel of a world, life was good. For others, the   
balance has been sharply thrown out of sync. For these people, there are still a few places   
where technology is largely non-exstistant. There was one person, in particular, who had no   
plans to enter a technology-based city; rather, he was happy where he was. Life was peaceful,   
and free. It was one of the few places left on Earth that was still free from Delta's ever-  
tightening grip of control. In fact, few in the country even knew that the rest of the world   
was put in such a position.  
  
O, or so he called himself, was on a moutain ledge, looking off into the beautiful blue   
ocean, watching the oranges and reds collecting on the horizon as the sun set. The water   
sparkeled as if diamonds were being dumped into the ocean by the clouds. He loved watching   
the ocean at sunset. It always calmed him if ever he was troubled. In his mind were a lot of   
unanswered questions. Questions that constantly nagged him, however, he was fully content to   
stay where he was and simply wait for fate to lead him to his answers.  
  
He called himself "O" because of a tatoo on his left arm, although it felt more like an   
inscription. O could remember nothing from before a few years ago. He had just recently   
awakened from what seemed like a coma. Wandering through the streets of a small town that he   
stumbled into, his mind was very disoriented. He was confused, and in a place he didn't   
recognize, but he wasn't scared. In fact, after a few minutes, O realized that he knew quite   
a lot of the necessary facts for survival. He also knew how to talk, and was quite   
coordinated. All in all, he seemed to be a normal person, to the casual eye.  
  
Later, he realized that appetite was little bother to him, and he didn't need food or water   
very much. He could survive for weeks without a single drop of either, which seemed odd to   
the people who had taken him in. Rather quickly, he became used to the town, and started   
learning the local customs and areas. He was comfortable in his surroundings, except for his   
questions that constantly bothered him.   
  
In an effort to ease his mind, his new friends signed him up for martial arts lessons. This   
would prove to be a very wise decision. O could essentially defend himself in a fight, but   
the fighting lessons made him realise that he knew very little about the art. He learned all   
of the fundamentals and techniques, and was extremely adept in sparring. Very soon, he was   
rivaling the Dojo master in strength, speed, and technique. Afraid that O would become cocky,   
the instructor began teaching him the subtle philosophies behind the fighting. O learned   
valuable lessons from the instructor, and became very humble. That didn't stop him from   
developing his fighting skills in to potentially deadly attacks, however.   
  
For 3 or so years, that was all that O did. And he was happy. Unfortunately, this would not   
last for very long.  
  
"Hey O, did ya hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Some mean guy with the name Delta has been controlling the rest of the world. I can't believe   
that it happened so fast. We never even noticed."  
  
"What?! How did it happen?"  
  
"I dunno. Why don't you ask the Dojo master. I think he's one of the few people that has   
known about it."  
  
"...Yeah...I'll do that. I've gotta go."  
  
A few minutes later, O arrived at the Dojo, and promptly entered the master's quarters,   
bowing respectfully. The master was sitting lotus-style and was meditating. O quietly sat and   
meditated. Moments later, the master looked up at O, and when he locked eyes, he knew exactly   
what O came for.  
  
"You wish to know of the turmoil that plagues the rest of the world, yes?"  
  
O looked up from his meditation at the master. He nodded silently. The master's mood darkened   
and he looked down. O stared at the master curiously.   
  
"Delta has taken over the major governments of the world. Armed with an army of Mavericks, it   
was quite easy to overun the Hunters."  
  
O looked at the master in a confused manner.  
  
"I forgot, you don't know of such things yet. Well, I shall explain everything to you."  
  
And with that, the master told O of the things that would become the background of his search   
for answers. He told of the Reploids, the origin of the Mavericks and the Hunters, and   
everything inbetween. O easily understood the information, as he had always excelled in   
learning. When the Master finished speaking, O stood up and bowed, saying, "I must learn more,   
master. I need to leave this town in search of answers. I have to find out what happened to me   
that made me forget who I am. Farewell, Dojo master."  
  
O left the Dojo, packed a bag with some essentials, and left to find the answers he needed. He   
was now entering Delta's territory. He would soon learn, the hard way, that not all people are   
inherintly good. 


	4. Chance Encounter

Chapter 4-  
Chance Encounter  
  
Within a month, Delta had completely dominated the world. Only a few rebel groups   
existed, X and Zero among the freedom fighters. In fact, they were the most wanted   
people on the Earth. There were still governments and states, but it was evident   
that Delta was in control. Sigma and the Mavericks were in control of law enforcement,  
which resulted in extremely harsh punishment to offenders of Delta, as well as racial   
prejudices against humans and the few former employees of the Maverick Hunters who   
weren't already imprisoned. It disgusted the rebel hunters to no ends, and Zero was  
constantly planning a counter attack strategy, however, they knew that as long as  
Delta was running the show, winning became more and more impossible.  
  
This being his first trip into the city, O was completely overwhelmed. The sheer size  
of the buildings astonished him. The busy vehicals constantly passing him made him   
wonder if anyone ever slept here. It took a few minutes, but O recovered and he  
remembered his reason for being there. Guessing the size of the city, he couldn't   
fathom where to begin looking, but he was sure that fate would push him in the right  
direction. Sure enough, he was pushed, rather forcefully, over the bridge and into the   
water. He had only a second to glimpse what had happened, but it seemed that a car  
had hit him while dodging something in the road. When O hit the water, his bag forced   
him to sink. He panicked for a minute before realizing, with much enthusiasm, that he   
could hold his breath for an exceptionally long time. At the bottom, he felt the river   
pushing him ahead, but he managed to maintain his balance, simultaneously noticing that  
his vision was good even in the dark, murky depths of the water. He walked along the   
artificial river's bottom for a few minutes, wondering how he could get out, when a hatch  
opened in front of him and a dark blue-looking person appeared.  
  
The person was obviously suprised, as he raised his arm quickly toward O, despite the water.  
O was suprised that there were other people who could withstand the rough waters like  
he could, and was confused as to why the person would be raising his arm. The figure began  
mouthing words, since he couldn't exactly talk underwater. O interpereted this as a   
question of who he was. He thought for a moment, and seeing the futility of mouthing out   
words, he simply raised his shirt sleeve, revealing the inscription on his arm. The blue   
figure squinted for a second, and with his eyes widening, he lowered his arm and signaled   
O to follow him. O, not knowing anything about the city, figured it couldn't hurt to start  
by asking this person his questions, so he followed him.  
  
Once inside, O followed the person down a long tunnel, which O estimated was about 50 feet   
long. Once at the bottom, they walked straight for a few feet, and then began climbing up  
again, this time only 20 feet or so. They ended up inside a horizontal tunnel with water   
rushing through at their feet. O felt slightly relieved to be able to breath again. At   
this point, the blue person turned around and began to question him.  
  
"Who are you, and what is that mark on your arm?", spoke the man calmly, yet steadily.  
  
O brushed his slightly long hair back with his hand, saying, "I call myself O. I don't know  
what my real name is..." He then raised his soaked shirt sleeve again, and continued,   
"...and this is all I have from before I lost my memory." He paused for a second, shrugged,   
and said, "Hence the name..."  
  
The person stared at his arm for a moment, obviously studying it, and then he began shaking  
his head and laughing. He pulled off his shoulder platte, which confirmed to O that the   
blue parts were really armor, and pulled up his sleeve to reveal an enscribed "X" on his   
arm. He then said, "I'm Megaman X. I think that you and I might be related." O looked in  
shock at the mark, but then began laughing.  
  
----------  
  
Sigma stared at the floor in the darkness of his office. He looked completely numb, but  
his look belied his true emotional state. On the inside, he was boiling with murderous  
rage, but was constantly being hit with the fact that he could do nothing about it. His   
contempt of Delta grew stronger every time that he was ordered around. What's worse,   
he was forced to police the humans, when it was he who should be running things. At the  
moment, Sigma knew he was only Delta's lackey, but he vowed on his life that Delta would  
die at his hands, someday... 


End file.
